A Second Chance
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: Hermione is getting a second chance at a new life but with whom and what risks and things will she have to go through to get that chance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys here is my new fiction and I really like the idea but I am not sure if I've done it out too well. I got the idea a while ago but have been trying to figure it all out was all. I love this fiction idea and I think it is really good. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Hermione woke bright and early and glanced at her sleeping husband. She hated him but she honestly had no choice. Her parents had made her marry him but they never knew what he really did to her. She didn't even love him and she was sure he was seeing other women himself because he wouldn't even come back some nights.

She didn't care though, she never even kissed him but once and that was the day they had gotten married; a day she regretted very much. She made her way out of the bed and glanced back at her husband's messy brown hair. "Prat," she muttered as she pulled out her wand and whispered a few spells to clean herself up before putting it away.

Her husband was a muggle so she was always doing magic when he wasn't around and neither was his son, her step son. She sighed softly knowing her husband would be either sleeping in or would leave after waking up like always.

She made her way out of the room and loudly banged on her step son's bed room door. "Ayden! Get up and get ready for school!" she cried in and hoping he would wake up. Her step son was fifteen years old and in High School which was a pain to her. She wanted a son who could do magic and she could teach things. She hardly knew anything about muggle school and the things they learned and she was the one who helped him with his homework since her husband was never home to do it.

"You aren't the boss of me!" Ayden's tired voice called back. He never respected his step mother but he liked the fact that she at least gave him attention unlike his father. He was just grumpy in the morning so he always told her to go away or something.

"Oh really! Well then, I guess you will be missing school and I won't make up any excuse for you. To think, your girlfriend might miss having you around this morning," Hermione replied as she walked into the kitchen. This was the same speech she gave Ayden almost every morning and it always worked.

Ayden went flying out of his room and was sitting at the table with his backpack next to him. "Breakfast please."

"I am only human Ayden, I need some time to make it," Hermione told Ayden calmly as she went to work making the breakfast. She hated the fact she couldn't use magic for this either, it would speed things up a whole lot.

"Well can you hurry?" Ayden asked cheerfully like he did every morning after Hermione's speech of why he should get out of bed.

"Ayden, I don't have super powers," Hermione told him as she went to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice and poured some into a cup for Ayden then handing it to him.

_Not that he doesn't know of at least._

"Is there anyway you can get some, and maybe some for me too?" Ayden asked with a small chuckle. He really got along with Hermione and she was the first step mom to actually pay attention to him. He was shocked Hermione had even lasted five years with him and his father. He knew very well what his father did to his wife when ever he got a new one and Hermione didn't seem like the kind of person to put up with it but some how she did.

"Sorry Ayden I can't do that," Hermione said cheerfully as she finished up the breakfast and laid it out on the table for him.

"Hermione if you don't mind me asking, why is it you are still with my father? I know what he does to you but I don't get how you can stand it," Ayden said quietly. He just needed to know, it was something that was really bothering him to know but he liked having Hermione around.

"I don't. I have to stay with him. My parents arranged our wedding as you know which means I can't leave him, he has to leave me. That will only be when he gets tired of me, which he doesn't use me for anything now," Hermione sighed softly and took a seat at the table with Ayden. "Fact is, my parents didn't approve of the person I did love but the reasons are unknown to me. I miss this person very much."

"Why don't you see him?" Ayden asked quietly as he looked at Hermione and managed to eat at the same time.

"I haven't talked with him in over five years Ayden. I doubt he even knows I still exist. I do miss him though and I wouldn't know where to find him though I do know where to find his parents," Hermione said as she gave Ayden a small smile.

"Well I say you should find him and sleep with him then my father will get rid of you," Ayden said almost cheerfully and proud of his plan though he would miss having Hermione around.

Hermione chuckled softly and simply shook her head. "Sorry Ayden but that won't work. I can't see him again, not after even writing him for five years. I am sure he is married happily by now."

"So you are going to give up just like that? The man you love and you are just going to give up?" Ayden asked as he got up out of his chair and put his plate in the sink. "Sad, I thought you where the kind of girl who would put up a fight for the man she loves. I seriously think you could have had a second chance if you did," he told her before grabbing his backpack and walking out of the house to school.

Hermione watched Ayden leave her all alone and then let out a sigh. She never knew it would take a fifteen year old boy to make her see that she was nothing without Ron Weasley. It made her see that she needed to put up a fight. She was tired of this life, a one she hated.

"Good morning Hermione," a voice from behind her said gently and calmly.

Hermione turned around to see her husband James standing there. "Good morning," she said quietly and then getting up out of the chair and making a plate for him as he sat down where she had just been. All it took was a good morning for her to do what she was supposed to. She set the plate down in front of him with a glass of orange juice for him. "Have a good day at work. Put your dishes in the sink when you are done," she told him then heading out to the living room but James grabbed her wrist and stopped her from leaving.

"Hermione, sit down," James told her calmly and then throwing her back into the empty chair. She surprisingly didn't fall backwards when she landed in the chair which she was thankful for. "I am tired of you avoiding me."

"What are you talking about? I'm not avoiding you," Hermione said as she looked at him. She really hated him when he was like this. He would start off all nice and calm then out of no where he would get so aggressive with her and throw her around like she was his girl toy.

"Oh really? Well you just tried leaving right when I sat down to eat," James told Hermione as he started to eat his food.

"Well I thought you wanted the house clean, always," Hermione said gently as she looked at her lap.

"Yes but you could at least sit with your husband while you eat," James told her as he finished eating but didn't get up.

"I DON'T CARE!" Hermione protested as she stood up and looked at him. "I HATE YOU! My parents made you marry me! I don't care what you think! I should be able to do whatever I want! I want to divorce you but I can't!"

James was very shocked how Hermione just lost it like that and with _him_. "How dare you use that tone with me Hermione," he scowled as he got up and slapped her across the face. "You are mine Hermione and I can get rid of you when ever I want. I haven't even gotten one good night out of you yet."

Hermione could feel her face stinging in pain from his slap but with his comment she didn't care and slapped him back hard. "I AM NOT YOUR DAMN GIRL TOY!" she yelled as in fury. She wasn't going to let him do anything to her no matter what.

"Yes you are!" James told her as he took her hand and pulled her closer like he had felt no pain from her slap. "You are my girl toy and I can do whatever I please with you because your parents gave me the permission to."

Hermione backed away which caused the table to fall over and break the dishes that where on it. "I don't care! I am not your girl toy because I choose not to and I can stop you from doing anything to me!" she cried as she backed up against the wall.

James simply smirked as he cornered her against the wall and then started to hit her hard all over her body. When she finally passed out he took her in his arms and carried her into their room before going off to work. With how badly he had hit her he guessed that she'd be out until he got back then he would finish her off before he got rid of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I left you all wondering about poor Hermione but you won't find out in this chapter but you will slowly find out what did really happened to her. For this chapter we take a look into Ron's life. I even added a little bit of a hint in of what might happen to Hermione but you will just have to guess because you won't find out right away. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Come on Viktor, my life isn't that bad," Ron said as he packed up his things and let out a sigh as he sat down and looked at Viktor Krum. He had sort of lost his hate for Viktor when Hermione just sort of disappeared on him. He knew Viktor obviously hadn't taken her from him so he was actually fine with being friends with Viktor.

"Let me see, you have no wife, no children, and you have no girlfriend. I want to know how you can live on," Viktor commented as he sat down with his friend Ron and looked at him. "I know you loved Hermione but it is obvious that you can't have her so you need to find someone else."

Ron choked a bit and gave Viktor a glare. "Umm… who said I loved Hermione?" he asked as he tried not to choke as he said it.

"It was obvious man. She was always telling me how you would get all upset over the fact she used to write me," Viktor said as he gave Ron a look then grabbing all his Quidditch gear. "She is obviously gone so you just need to find someone new. You have millions of fans; I am sure one of them will suite you."

"Why do you care so much? I can marry when ever I want to and right now I don't want to be married to anyone," Ron told Viktor as he grabbed his gear himself and then walked out to the streets.

"I am only suggesting that you should settle down with someone. If you don't then you'll be a lonely for the rest of your life. You are twenty-two for crying out loud and your sister who is a year younger then you has already been married of course she had to wait until she was eighteen before that happened but still," Viktor said as he walked along side of Ron through the streets.

"I don't care Viktor," Ron replied simply.

"Fine I am only saying now lets get a drink before we head home for the night," Viktor said as he pulled Ron into a muggle bar. He walked his friend up to the bar and sat down next to a brown haired man who just happened to be Hermione's husband but they didn't really know that.

"Good," Ron said as he sat down and let out a sigh. "I don't get why you can't just lay off."

"Sounds like you have a lot of problems like I did this morning," James said gently as he looked at the two who had just taken a seat next to him.

"What do you mean sir?"

"My name is James. Well this morning my wife yelled at me which is something she had never done before in the five years I've been with her," James told them and then glancing at his watch for a moment.

"Did you do something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted her to stay with me for breakfast," James told Ron and then letting out a small sigh. "I better go though. I need to have a little talk with her tonight."

Once James left Ron looked at Viktor and shrugged. "He must be a muggle. He doesn't understand what a girl is worth like we wizards do," he muttered and then watched as James staggered outside the bar. "He's drunk; I feel sorry for his wife."

"Yeah well we just can't change who people are these days. I know what you mean about his wife though. She must be a strong gal to deal with someone like him everyday," Viktor said as he watched James as well before grabbing a beer from the bar tender and handing one to Ron. "Enjoy yourself man."

Ron looked at the bottle of beer Viktor handed him and let out a sigh. "I can't believe that man's wife puts up with him like that. She must be a rebel or a pushover, one of the two. Either that or she likes him being aggressive with her," he muttered as he just set the bottle aside and then signed again.

Viktor set down his bottle and looked at Ron. "Come on man, just forget about him. How his wife puts up with it is nothing we need to know about," he told his friend.

"I know but it reminds me back to Hermione. She never took crap from anyone who tried to do something to her," Ron said softly as he put his head on the bar table and sighed. "I miss Hermione so much. I would give the world just to see her again. Even if she is married, I just need to see her face. Her wonderful smile and beautiful brown eyes. Oh how I miss her so much."

"I understand now," Viktor said as he grabbed his friends arm and pulled him out of the chair and walked Ron over to the window. "Look, she is out there some where, all you need to do is find her. I don't think her parents are the best place to check though, she was always telling me how she would have to sneak talking to me. I don't think her parents approve the famous people, no matter what."

Ron sighed as he looked out the window and put his hand on the window. "Then who? Who can I go to? How will I ever find her again?" he asked as he looked at Viktor and then back out the window.

"It is a challenge Ron, you just have to take it and see how things turn out. Who knows, faith might bring you two together one day," Viktor told Ron and then grabbing his friend and pulling him out into the streets again since Ron obviously wasn't in the mood to let lose and have fun.

"Maybe but I can't wait that long. I-If she isn't married then I can have my chance with her and the longer I wait the slower that chance fades," Ron said as he looked at the ground as he walked. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow Viktor."

Ron didn't even wait for a good bye before walking into his up to his apartment building and up to his apartment for the night. He looked at the empty apartment and let out a sigh. He had the money for a nice big house but he was saving it all us to buy a nice house for him and his wife when he got one, if ever. For now all he needed was his small apartment that fit only him and a guest if they where willing to sleep on the couch.

With a simple flick of his wand he made some quick dinner and quietly ate, like always. Dinner was always lonely without someone to share it with. He sometimes had his sister over but she spent most of her time with her husband and his best friend.

As soon as he finished he got into his boxers and an old shirt and fell on his bed face first before moving to look up at the ceiling. "What will it take for me to find you, Hermione Jane Granger? If you still are a Granger that is," he muttered to himself before he drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I did get some people say that I should put Viktor more into character but I am really horrible at him which I am sorry about. I've never been good at getting Viktor into character from out of the books so I am sorry. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter even if Viktor is really bad and out of character.**

* * *

"Hurry up Ron."

"Viktor, we don't have any practice today," Ron said as he walked out of his room and looked at Viktor standing in his apartment living room.

"I know but I am going to get you out of this apartment and to have some fun," Viktor said as he grabbed Ron's arm and lead him out of the apartment. "The muggle world is the most interesting world to watch of all time. Everything they do is so interesting. You can't not agree Ron."

Ron shrugged simply and put his hands into his pockets. "I guess but seeing as Hermione was a muggle I don't see it so much. Hermione was my life, she was like no other girl I've ever met," he sighed softly and then glancing at Viktor.

"You miss her, I understand that but you just have to move on," Viktor said as he looked at Ron very seriously. Hermione was always brought up in some way every day and he was about ready to hurt Ron for it. He knew Hermione was a very nice girl and was close with Ron but it was getting ridiculous. No one had seen or heard from her in five years and it was time Ron just gave up on her all together.

"I just can't do that Viktor. I-I loved her," Ron told Viktor and then sighing as he moved a bit of his hair out of his face before stuffing his hand into his pocket again. "I miss her so much. You weren't as close as I was to her and I loved her much longer and much more then you ever did."

"You are right Ron, you probably do but you just have to move on," Viktor told Ron with a small glance.

"I CAN'T!" Ron cried and then looking around at all the stares he was getting and he quickly shut up. He saw a boy about 15 sitting next to a girl who was lying in the trash and ran over. "Boy what did you do to this poor woman?"

"Nothing," Ayden said as he looked up at Ron and then back at his step mother, Hermione. "I just needed to make sure she is alright. She is like one of my best friends and I watched what happened between her and my dad."

"Oh," Ron sighed as he smiled a bit. "Shouldn't you be off to school though?"

"Yes but I need to know that she will be alright. That someone will take her in and take care of her," Ayden said as he stood up and put his school bag on his shoulder. "Will you take her in?"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly. I already have enough on my hands boy," Ron said as he looked at the boy and then the woman on the ground. He had to admit that even though he couldn't see her face.

Ayden sighed softly and kneeled down next to Hermione. "I am sorry Hermione, I gave you advice and you took it but I never knew it would lead to this. I need to make sure you are safe, you are my best friend. On the bright side though, you can go after the guy you truly love," he told Hermione though he knew she couldn't hear then looked around for someone who might be able to take care of Hermione.

Ron stepped back in shock for a moment before getting down next to the girl and moved the hair out of the girls face and he saw it was her, Hermione. "Hermione, oh god!" he cried as he pulled Hermione's body up to his and held her close to one.

_It is like it is a dream._

_I've been missing her a lot more lately and now here she is in my life again._

_I just don't want to wake to find it is all but a dream._

"So you know her?" Ayden asked as he looked over at Ron.

"Yeah, she was my friend in school. She just sort of vanished from my life five years ago but she always said she loved all her friends and would keep in touch with us. I was starting to wonder if she was dead," Ron said as he held Hermione close to him though she was gone.

"So, you are one of those people she wanted to talk to? My father band her from writing anyone when her parents arranged her to marry him. She didn't love my father and I wonder how she's lasted five years. I gave her advice yesterday to go see her friends and this guy she really loved and she took it and my father left her," Ayden said as he watched Ron react with Hermione and smiled softly. "Will you take care of her? I just need to know that she will be in good hands for the rest of her life. I've seen what she'd been through and I want better for her."

Ron looked curiously and then down at Hermione and could see the bruises and wounds she had all over her body. "Don't worry, I will," he said softly as he looked at Ayden and smiled softly. He was curious about what Hermione had been through and everything that had happened but he was sure he'd find out eventually from Hermione. He wasn't going to let her out of his life ever again.

"Thank you so much," Ayden said and then running off to school. He was just happy to know Hermione was in good hands, that was how much of a good friend she was to him since she became his step mom but now she was free.

Ron picked Hermione up and glanced at Viktor who was standing there quietly. "I told you I wouldn't give up on her. I am not going to let her out of my life and like that boy said she is not married anymore. I just want to know what happened to her."

"I'm sure you'll find out if you try but it might be a while. She hasn't seen you in five years, you don't expect her to just fall into your arms like that," Viktor said and then walking off knowing there was no way he was getting Ron anywhere for the rest of the day.

Ron watched Viktor leave and headed back to his apartment. He would have to try to get her back into his life. The boy had said she missed him and all his other friends. He knew for now he just needed to take care of her and she would be Princess Hermione until she was better.

He walked into his apartment and kicked the door closed and locked it with a simple charm. He cast at his door and it swung open for him and he carefully placed Hermione on his bed. "Good thing I learned how to do magic with heavy items in my hands," he muttered as he looked at her tattered clothes. "Hmm I should get her out of those clothes but I don't think she wants me seeing her," he said and then thinking for a moment.

He turned around and with a simple spell he changed her from her tattered clothes to one of his old shirts and a clean pair of his pants. "Sorry Hermione, this is the best I can dress you for now," he muttered as he turned to face her and saw a gash on her stomach. With a quick spell he bandaged it up.

"Man Hermione, who ever did this to you had no right to. They did you good by the looks of it though," he said softly as he looked as her then covered her up with his blankets. "Make yourself comfortable in my bed," he said softly as he moved her hair out of her face and was sad to look at her bruised face.

He sighed softly and left his room where he would let her sleep for now. He wasn't going to leave his apartment if it killed him at the moment. Hermione was too important for him to leave at the moment and he never would.

He fell on the couch with a sigh and before he knew it he was asleep. He wasn't very tired but he was rather bored but he had to admit he was a bit tired from waking as early as he did. Plus Hermione was heavy and it was a bit tiring to carry her like he had and as far as he had.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay if people didn't know I normally reply to reviews this way and I have a lot to say at the moment. Okay people who think I am a bad Viktor, I can't help it. I can't be him and I really can't get the way he talks. As for what people said about my writing, I don't care! I write because it is fun, not because it is what I want to do for a living. If you are one of those ones who doesn't like my writing then don't read my fics, it is that simple. Also Ron and Viktor don't know James is Hermione's husband, he is just someone they randomly met. It played into what happened to Hermione which I know and you won't until later. Now that I have gotten that all here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it, if you don't then don't review because I don't want to hear it.**

* * *

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes to see a room but one she had never seen before. She could feel her head pounding as she looked around a bit at the room and knew it had to be a Wizard with the number of Quidditch things around in the room which brought back thoughts of Ron for a moment.

She winced as she tried to get up and when she finally got up she pulled the shirt she had on up to see a gash on her side and shuddering as she remembered how she got it. James had completely lost it with her and knocked her out but she did remember Ayden coming to her side or trying to but got yelled at for it.

She managed to get herself out of the bed and looked down at the outfit she had been changed into. An old but clean t-shirt and a pair of clean jeans but for some reason they seemed really familiar to her. They looked like the pair she had been searching for a few months after leaving the Weasley's house hold and she guessed she'd left them there with them.

She clutched at her side as she walked around the room a bit and found a picture of a Quidditch team and among them was Viktor Krum and Ron Weasley who seemed to be best pals. She smiled gently remembering how they where like enemies when she was around all because Ron was jealous of Viktor and was glade to see they seemed to work things out.

She set the photo down and headed to the door and peeked out but saw half of an empty apartment. She looked around curiously before limping her way out of the room and clutching at her side the whole time. She finally reached the living room and gasped as she saw Ron sleeping on the couch. She had never expected him of all people to be the one to have helped her. She had thought he would have been married by now.

She could feel tears coming to her eyes before she fell to the ground and broke down crying. She was happy, sad, and hurting all at the same time. She was so glade to know she was in safe hands and that Ron would never hurt her no matter what, not like James did to her.

Ron jumped awake at the sound of someone falling to the ground then crying and when his eyes cleared he found Hermione crying on the ground. He of course quickly got up and went over to her and hugging her and hushing her. "Hermione, please, don't over do yourself," he whispered as he held her tighter a bit. "You are in pain; you need to take it easy on yourself."

Hermione gasped and buried her head into Ron's chest like she had remembered doing a lot when she was sad during her last year during the war. "R-Ron, please take care of me. I-I don't want to go back, not ever. I never want to see my parents, my ex-husband, and my old house. I want to start new. Please don't send me back to that, don't send me back to the pain."

Ron was very confused by all of this but he just stroked her hair and hushed her quietly. "I will take care of you but I am not sure what it is you are talking about that. Why don't you want to see any of that stuff? What do you mean by pain?"

"Well obviously you found me so I am guessing you saw my bruises and the gash on my side, which happened because of my ex-husband. I don't want to see him again or my parents because they made me marry him. That is why I haven't talk to you guys in forever though I wanted to so badly it almost hurt," Hermione sobbed as she tried to get as close to as Ron as she could. She needed the safe feeling from him, she needed to know she was in good care and she did. "My parents don't know what he did to me and I don't want see them again. M-My ex-husband ban me from talking to you guys. When you sent me mail he would take it and shred it to pieces in front of my face then throw it into the fireplace."

Ron held Hermione tight in his arms and rested his head on top of hers gently as he hushed her softly though so far it didn't seem to be calming her down any. He could believe what he was hearing. Just hearing this he was upset but he doubted this was her whole story and knew he most likely wouldn't hear it from her for a while. He knew it was probably best to get her mind off of this since it seemed to be paining her a lot already and he knew talking about it more would make it harder.

Hermione's crying slowed down when Ron didn't reply and she looked up at him all teary eyed. "Ron, I am hungry. C-Can I have some food?" she asked softly as her stomach grumbled though it was hard for her to tell with the gash in her side but she managed too.

Ron chuckled gently as she asked him for food and he scooped her up in his arms. "You can't take my thing any more," he told her as he cast a charm over in the kitchen which started to make up some food while he walked back to his bed room. "But of course you can have some. I am your friend and I would never starve you especially since I took you in under my care," he told her as he laid her down on the bed and covered her up.

Hermione smiled gently and snuggled up under the covers. "Thank you so much Ron," she said softly as she tried to get her mind off the gash in her side. She knew exactly how it happened but she was afraid to tell Ron or anyone.

"It is no problem at all Hermione," Ron told her as he grabbed the tray as it flew into the room then set it on her lap and made her comfortable a bit so she could eat. "There you go, eat up."

Hermione smiled gently as she slowly started to eat, her hand shaking a bit like she was nervous. "Ron, how come you aren't heading off to work?" she finally asked in a very quiet voice.

Ron sat down on the side of his bed next to Hermione and looked at her. "I took the day off to make sure you where alright. Viktor knows I found you so he knows I would be taking the day off before I even said so," he told her softly with a smile as he looked at her and watched her eat.

Hermione carefully ate as she sort of looked at Ron as he watched her and she felt a little uncomfortable. It had been a long time since someone had looked at her the way Ron was at the moment, it was sort of like a completely new feeling to her again. "Oh, so you aren't jealous of Viktor anymore I am guessing," she said softly as she looked at her food then continued eating slowly.

Ron shot up off the bed and looked at her. She had to bring that back to his mind.

"Don't worry Ron; you don't have to be jealous of him. I haven't seen him in a long time, a longer time then the last time I saw you," Hermione said softly as she reached out and carefully touched Ron's hand gently. "Why was it you where always so jealous of Viktor though?"

Ron sort of blushed and pulled his hand out from under hers. "I-I umm…" he started then hearing a tap at the window out in the kitchen. "You know what I should go get that. I'll be back Hermione," he said and then getting up and racing out leaving Hermione all alone.

Hermione sighed softly and went back to eating. "Maybe we weren't meant to be, not anymore at least. I had a feeling he used to like me but I guess now he doesn't. Doesn't surprise me though, I should have expected that," she muttered as she put the tray aside and then laying down in the bed comfortably.

She looked over at the door longingly knowing that Ron was just looking for a way out of the room but she wasn't sure why. She snuggled her head into the pillow and closed her eyes gently before falling asleep. She was pretty tired and very weak so she knew most of her time would be sleeping at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys but I've been really busy lately so I couldn't find the time to get this story updated or work on writing tell you the truth. I promise I will try to update more but with school and all these other things I have going on. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hermione grumbled as she woke with a loud groan and stretching her arms out. She looked out the window and looked at the sunny day. She rubbed her eyes gently before sitting up carefully. Her side was feeling a bit better but hurt when touched even gently but she was very careful about it. Plus she had been locked up in Ron's room now pretty much so she didn't have many ways of hurting it.

"Ron, can I get some breakfast," she called in her normal soft voice but was enough for him to hear normally.

She sat in the room quietly before climbing out of the bed and limping her way to the door, trying not to touch her side. She walked down the hallway and heard Ron talking with someone but she couldn't put her finger on who it was. When she reached the kitchen she saw Ron was talking with Harry and she smiled a bit, glade to see he was well.

Ron opened his mouth to speak when he caught sight of Hermione in the doorway which made him panic. He had been expecting her to sleep in like she had been doing for the past few days. He jumped out of his seat and pushed her out of the doorway carefully before standing in the doorway to hide Hermione from Harry.

Harry's eyes followed Ron in confusion. "Umm…. Ron, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, nothing at all… owe!" Ron cried and then looking back at Hermione who had hit him hand in the back He gave her a serious look before turning back to Harry.

"Are you alright there Ron?

"I'm fine," Ron said as he tried to hide Hermione, feeling her trying to get past him. All of the sudden he heard a high pitched cry from Hermione and cursed to himself before turning to see her clutching her hurt side. "I am sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"So, you are hiding a girl," Harry said as he got up and walked over to the two and stopped when he saw the girl was Hermione. "Hermione, hello there. Don't tell me Ron hunted you down for-"

"You know what Harry, shut up," Ron scowled as he moved Hermione's hand and lifted her shirt up and looked at her side. "Your side, is it hurting you badly still?"

"Well it was just fine before you hit it Ronald."

"I said I was sorry Hermione, very sorry," Ro said softly as he undid her bandage before turning to Harry. "Can you get me a new bandage for Hermione please?"

Harry had taken to looking at Hermione's gash but shook his head clear when Ron talked to him. "Yeah sure."

"I know Ron, I know. All I wanted was some breakfast but when I saw you where talking with Harry, I wanted to join and say hello to him again since I haven't seen him," Hermione said in a very soft voice. "I haven't seen him for five years so I wanted to see him."

"I know but lately everyone's been giving me crap about not being married or having a girlfriend so someone finding you here would give the more crap to annoy me about. That's why I stopped Harry before he said something stupid about us without knowing what was really up," Ron told her softly as he took the new bandage from Harry, more like snatching it, then carefully traced Hermione's gash before bandaging it up.

Hermione winced as Ron put the bandage on then she sighed softly. "How come? How come you aren't married or have a girlfriend? Loads of girls would line up outside your door just wanting to be your girlfriend."

"But I don't want those girls Hermione!" Ron yelled at her and when he saw the fear in her eyes he knew that he was doing something that reminded her of her ex-husband. He sighed softly and carefully touched her cheek. "I am sorry Hermione; I didn't mean to yell at you. See, I want a special girl and there is only one of her out there and she probably doesn't know I love her."

Harry watched the two and only smiled gently; it was nice to see Ron caring for Hermione like this. He also knew who Ron's so called 'special' girl was and it was Hermione. He quietly backed away from the two and apparated with a crack.

Hermione could feel her wounded heart get torn at a bit when she heard Ron talking about this special girl, not knowing it was really her. "She won't know until you tell her," she said weakly before pushing herself away from him a bit. "Go ahead and bring me some breakfast in bed."

"Hermione wait!" Ron cried as he grabbed her arm and looked into her sad eyes. "Did I say something wrong that hurt you?" he asked softly but when he got no answer he sighed softly. "You are special Hermione, especially to me which is why I don't want you to leave me," he told her softly as he let go of her and turned away. "Go on back to my room and I'll make some breakfast then bring it to you."

Hermione smiled gently as she heard Ron tell her she was special to him. She hugged him gently after turning him to face her then looking up at him. "Ron, I'm not going to leave you no matter what," she told him softly before heading off towards Ron's room, still limping since it hurt it she moved her side a certain way.

Ron watched Hermione head towards his room with a large smile on his face, not remembering ever being this happy before especially in the past five years while she was missing from his life. He sighed that soft sigh of content before coming back to himself. "What I am thinking, she of course means as a friend, nothing more. Though she did get rather sad when I talked about the special girl, guess she hasn't figured out that she is the special girl," he muttered to himself as he cooks her some breakfast.

When he finished he put two plates and drinks on the tray, planning on eating with her this morning which he hadn't been able to do since he brought her in. He walked in to find her holding a bear, one he remembered very well. He set the tray down on the bed next to her gently. "I see you found it."

Hermione smiled at Ron gently and nodded. "It is nice. How come you didn't give it to me on Valentine's day five years ago?" she asked softly as she looked at the bear. It was brown and had a ribbon around its neck, a typical bear, with a note to her with the date he was going to give it to her on it.

"Well remember, you where in the hospital wing with everyone around you with their girlfriends and boyfriends. I was afraid to give it to you in front of them all and instead I left you lonely on Valentine's day," Ron told her, not making eye contact as he handed her the plate of food. "I kept it though, I am not sure why."

Hermione took the plate after setting the bear down and ate slowly. "Can I keep the bear even if it was meant for five years ago?" she asked softly wanting to keep it to remember for later on in life.

Ron smiled softly at Hermione and just simply nodded. "Sure if you really want it," he told her softly then sighing softly. "Why do you want it though?"

"Because it is nice to know I really was loved on Valentine's day five years ago, even if it was from a friend like you just as a friendly thing, you know? You just want to know people care and this shows me you do, even if it was five years ago," Hermione answered in the best way she could put it.

Slowly Ron's ears turned a bit pink since she didn't know he was going to ask her to be his. "Umm… yeah, I know what you mean. Now eat up."

Hermione gave Ron a soft smile as she ate with one hand and held the bear in the other. She liked it and it was nice to know someone cared about her then. She had gotten really sick around Valentine's day when she over heard Slytherin's putting poison in Ron's drink and she bravely took it instead of him but she never told him that. "Ron, do you know what happened five years ago that put me in the hospital wing?"

"You where poisoned, I know that much and I felt sorry for you," Ron told her in a very soft voice as he looked up at her. He couldn't really help to wonder why she brought this up. "Umm… why do you ask?"

"Because there is a story to it, one you guys never knew."

"What! What's the story?"

Hermione handed Ron her empty plate and laid down in bed. "Well before I drank the poison I over heard these girls planning to put poison in-"

"Why'd you drink it then!"

"Because it wasn't for _me_."

"Who was it for then?"

Hermione stared at the wall for a moment before looking at Ron. "It was for you and since we where fighting I knew you'd never listen so I switched our goblets and drank it. I did it for you. I knew Harry needed you a lot more then me so I drank the poison," she told him quietly as she griped the blanket, waiting for Ron to start yelling at her for doing such a thing.

Ron was shocked by this and how she'd done it for him. "Hermione that's sweet of you but the truth of it was we where lost without you. You where part of the group and without you we got very little done. I was so worried about you which was why I forgot all about our fighting," he told her as he took one of hands in his. "Remember how it all happened?"

"Not really."

"Well we got into a fight during dinner and you sort of tripped your way out of the Great Hall and I was worried so I followed you. When I caught up finally I found you on the floor passed out so I rushed you to the hospital wing. When I was heading there you sort of opened your eyes a bit and breathed out 'I'm sorry Ron, so sorry' before passing out again," Ron told her with a smile and giving her hand a light squeeze.

"I really said that?"

"Yes, you did," Ron told her proudly and kissing the top of Hermione's head. "It was nice to know you where sorry and still hanging in there. You are a very strong girl 'Mione," he told her before taking all their dishes then heading towards the door. "Get your rest and let that gash of your heal some more," he told her before leaving the room to let her rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Sorry it took forever for me to update this fic but I have been so busy and stuff. I finally managed to get the time to write more finally. I will try to finish this fic up as soon as I can, I promise. I am sorry for the making you all wait for so long.**

* * *

Ron sighed as he closed the door to his room to let Hermione rest in quiet. He always kept her up in his room but he was just so worried she'd get hurt since the gash was pretty bad. He knew what ever caused it cut deep into her skin and he couldn't help but wonder about how it happened to her and who her ex-husband really was. He didn't know anything except what he was told which wasn't much.

He walked into the living room and grabbed the blanket he used to cover him up every night so far. He folded the blanket and grabbed his extra pillow and set them aside out of the way. He knew he didn't have practice today and he knew lots of people where wondering what happened to him since very few had seen him in weeks since he found Hermione but he was afraid something would happen to her.

He sighed as he looked around his apartment a bit and could tell it really needed a good cleaning. He knew that even if he cleaned it wouldn't change much. He never had a good cleaning skills or the actual will to do it since he was young but with a place of his own he tried to keep it pretty clean, not great but clean.

He brushed his red hair out of his face a bit before walking into the kitchen to find his sister and Harry standing there. He was shocked. He hadn't heard or seen them and could only wonder how long they'd been waiting. "Can I help you sis?"

"I heard you found Hermione."

"Yes, I did," Ron grumbled and then sighing knowing he couldn't keep Ginny from Hermione. "She's asleep in my bed room. Let her rest though, she is still in a bit of pain," he whispered softly.

Ginny's face lit up a bit before she ran back to see her old friend, leaving Ron and Harry alone to talk or whatever. She didn't really care; she just wanted to see her friend again after so long.

Ron glared at Harry once Ginny left then went over to the table and sat down. "Harry, you had to tell Ginny, didn't you? He grumbled as he put his head into his hands.

"Yes, I did. Ron, Hermione is our friend too and we've missed her just as much as you have," Harry told Ron as he sat down at the table with Ron. "Ginny wanted to see her as soon as I told her but I said no because I knew you need to care for her and we'd be in the way."

Ron only grumbled to himself before looking at Harry. "I still do need time to care for her Harry. The gash in her side is really deep and it pains her a lot. I also just found out she had bruises on her body but places I've n ever checked, like her legs. She was complaining about her legs hurting so I checked them and found bruises all over the place on her legs. I believe her about the ones on her upper body since I know it wouldn't be right to check there," he whispered quietly and then sighing softly. "She also has a bump on the top of her head that I didn't notice until last night."

Harry sat and just listed quietly as Ron spoke. "So she is in very bad shape it sounds like. How did this all happen to her anyways?

"I wish I knew. She's never told me. All I know was that her ex-husband was the one that did it to her," Ron told Harry then shaking his head a bit. "I know I should ask her but I just didn't want to make her tell me."

Harry shook his head a bit as he looked at Ron in disappointment. "If she is that good of a friend you know she'll tell you."

"Doubt it. I just learned how she got poisoned five years ago," Ron admitted quietly. "I' just not sure she'll tell me. She's been here for almost a month and I have no idea what has completely happened. I just want to give her some time is all."

"Ron, that is sad. If you don't ask you might never know. The worse Hermione will probably say is that she isn't ready to tell you yet," Harry told Ron knowing this advice was true. That was about the worst Hermione would ever say to one of her friends like Ron. If Hermione was still the same she'd tell Ron soon or later.

Ron was about to speak when he heard Ginny scream. He jumped out of his seat then burst into the room seeing Ginny in shock and Hermione almost in tears. "Ginny, don't scare me like that! I was thinking the worst!"

Harry of course had followed behind Ron and looked at the two girls. "Gin, what happened?" he asked, panting a bit for breath.

Ginny looked at Hermione who gave her a pleading look in return. "Hermione just told me something that shocked me was all," she said in a very quiet voice. She knew Hermione didn't want the guys to know _this_ just yet or like this.

"Oh…" was Ron's soft and simple reply as he looked at Hermione for a moment. She was keeping the true story from him about what happened to her. He didn't get why she was keep the story from him.

"I was telling her about what happened, the same thing you know," Hermione said softly breaking the silence in the room. "She just over reacted a bit."

Ron looked at Hermione as he walked over to her and stroked her hair slowly. "It is alright 'Mione, she just scared me with that scream. I thought the worst but now that I know what happened I am alright," his soft voice told her and then he looked at Harry and Ginny who where both watching in interest. "Guys, we should let Hermione rest some."

Ginny glared at her brother after hearing this then going over and hugging Hermione. "Be good to my brother Hermione, I know he'll take great care of you," she told her friend proudly before going and pulling Harry out of the room with her. "Harry, Hermione really needs a new start at her life and needs great care," she whispered while Ron was still in the room.

"Then we know she's in good care for now."

"Yeah as long as she doesn't leave after she is better she'll probably have a nice life."

"Ginny, you've totally lost me."

Ginny sighed and led Harry to the kitchen quietly before giving him a serious look. "Hermione is in emotion pain not just physical pain. She told me everything and her life has been a living nightmare. She needs a new life… she needs someone to take better care of her. She needs to be with Ron," she whispered very quietly.

"So, what did Hermione tell you Ginny?"

Ginny turned to see Ron walking into the kitchen. "Oh nothing important," she said quietly before moving closer to Ron a bit. "Ron, take really good care of Hermione. She needs your care. She was hurt on the inside as well. She needs help through it."

Ron was shocked. What did Hermione tell Ginny that she didn't tell anyone else? "I'll take great care of Hermione, you know I will."

"You don't get it Ron! Hermione needs a new life and we've got to help her with it," Ginny told her brother seriously before walking over to Harry. "Whatever you do, just don't let her leave you for good," she told him before her and Harry apparated to their place.

Ron stared at the empty kitchen before sighing and going to do a little house work. He didn't really understand why Ginny didn't want him to let Hermione leave to find a place after she is healed. He didn't even know what the two girls where keeping from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Look I updated really fast! I just kind of felt bad I made you guys wait like months for chapter 6 to be up. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter. I don't want to give any secrets away so I will just say I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Ron sat in the kitchen of his home playing with a cup of coffee. He didn't drink coffee often unless he really needed to think about things and this was one of those times. He had spent all night trying to figure out what in the world Ginny told him. He was also trying to figure out if he should take Harry's advice on just asking Hermione what really happened.

He was stuck on what Ginny told him since he didn't know the full story of it. He was just told to keep Hermione and take care of her. He was already doing that so he didn't get what Ginny was trying to get to him exactly.

He sipped his coffee as he stared at the empty kitchen and then sighed. He had very little clue on what he should do but he knew he should probably figure it out sometime soon and by soon he knew it was like just a few minutes. He would have to take breakfast to Hermione sooner or later and he knew it was best to have a clue of what he would do and all when he got in there.

He sighed, not having much luck. He got up and got Hermione's breakfast all together for her then headed to his room where she was. He had no clue what was going to happen. He was just going to keep in mind what Ginny and Harry told him and go from there and hoped it worked.

He knocked on the door warning Hermione he was coming in then he went in and set her breakfast on her lap.

Hermione who had been reading set her book aside and looked at Ron. "Ron you don't need to breakfast you know. I can walk out and get some myself now."

"But I like making breakfast for you and bringing it to you," Ron told her with a smile then sitting next to her.

"Thanks Ron, that is really sweet," Hermione said softly as she ate while Ron's ears turned a bit pink but she paid no attention.

Ron watched Hermione eat for a few minutes as he fidgeted with his hands before taking in a deep breath and looking away from Hermione. "Hey 'Mione, can I ask you something?"

Hermione stopped eating and looked at Ron curiously for a moment. "Sure Ron, go ahead," she said quietly as she reached one hand out and put it on his hoping to help a bit. She could tell Ron was nervous though she wasn't all too sure what about but she was going to help him.

Ron's ears turned red a bit and looked at her giving her a thank you smile. She nodded at him telling him to go ahead. "Hermione, why'd you leave after our last year at Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked at Ron in horror as soon as the words came out of his mouth. She hadn't been expecting that at all and she was a little afraid.

Ron watched Hermione and sighed softly before putting his head down. "It is okay Hermione; you don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

Hermione looked at Ron and took one hand and carefully put it on his cheek and turned his head to look at her. "It isn't that Ron. I was caught off guard by your question and well what happened is a very haunting part of my past. If it hadn't happened I would have been living happily and still have had you, Ginny, and Harry around."

Ron smiled just a bit and carefully put a comforting arm around Hermione. "You can tell me no matter how haunting Hermione because you know now you got me right here to change everything with the help of Ginny and Harry," he told her proudly.

Hermione froze as Ron's arm went around her then she quickly relaxed knowing everything was alright. She looked at Ron and let one small tear roll down her cheek. "Thank you so much Ron."

Ron was shocked to see her crying and he held her in a hug now. "For what?"

"For being here and taking care of me like this," Hermione told him as she hugged him back.

"'Mione I was happy to taking care of you and being here for you because that is what friends do no matter how long they've been away from each other," Ron told her simply as he hugged her in his arms but made sure not to tight in case it was uncomfortable for her at all.

Hermione smiled and hugged Ron for a few minutes before sitting up straight and breaking their hug. "Well, now I should probably get to what happened." She paused for a moment to get everything together and make sure she was alright to speak. "Remember on the last day I said I was going to go visit my parents for a while?"

"Yea I remember. You promised to write but you never did."

"I wasn't talking about that yet Ronald," Hermione snapped at him a bit and then laughing a bit. She hadn't called him Ronald in a long time. It brought back memories of her and Ron though those where the memories when she was getting mad at him.

"What is so funny about calling me Ronald?"

"Because it remained me of all the times of when I use to snap at you. It feels like forever since the last time I snapped at you," Hermione said softly as she looked at him. "It was a some what nice memory."

"I don't see what is so nice about it," Ron mumbled. He remembered the snapping but they weren't one of the best memories he had.

"Well when you've been away from your friends for five years even the smallest thing is a nice memory," Hermione told Ron and then letting out a sigh. "Anyways, I went to see my parents after Hogwarts. When I got home I went to go greet my parents in the living room like always and saw they had a new addition to their welcoming me home. It was a man at least 24 years old by the name of James and he was a muggle. My parents told me that while I was at school they met him and promised him that I would marry him. I was furious. They where making me marry someone I didn't know. They told me I was no longer going to see my friends and James was the only man I was allowed to see."

"That is so cruel of them to do such a thing."

"I agree completely. Of course my parents thought James was a nice gentle man but they only met the side of him that he wanted them to. Once he married me he abused me and hit me when ever he felt in the mood to do so. I felt bad because his son who lived with us had to watch. His son had a heart and actually cared. Once James would leave his son Ayden would come and take care of me," Hermione said softly as she looked at Ron. "That poor boy had to watch that. When I first because his step mom he was 9 years old so I knew James had slept with many girls in his life since he was 15 or 16. It made me worry a bit but he never did such a thing with me. He just hit me and beat me."

Ron hugged Hermione seeing that it was a bit painful for her to talk about. "I can't believe this happened to you, 'Mione. It sucks. That bastard deserves to die."

Hermione couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Well one day I was talking with Ayden while James was asleep and he told me I shouldn't take this anymore before he left to school. So when James came into the kitchen I started yelling at him and he beat me unconscious. When I woke next he had come home drunk and he beat me more but worse then ever before. I tried to fight back and run from him. When I ran to the kitchen James grabbed a knife and I was kind of scared. He cut me with it a few small times before getting a nice deep cut into my side."

"That bastard! He cut you in the side with a knife! That is the one wound you have that hasn't healed much and it is all his fault!" Ron yelled, very upset with this person.

Hermione looked at Ron. "Ron chill out! I am not done. Be upset after I am done."

"Okay 'Mione."

Hermione gave him a nod of thanks before letting out a sigh. "Anyways, I saw him smirk as I fell to the ground crying in pain. He seemed to be amused by his work. Well after that he picked me up so I was standing and he continued to hit me before he knocked me unconscious again. When I woke I was here. I have no clue what he did with me after he knocked me out."

Ron looked at Hermione for a few minutes a little hurt by this part of the story and actually kind of surprised she told him everything. "'Mione I am sorry you had to go through such a thing. You deserved a whole lot better. I can't believe men do that…" he stopped then looked at Hermione. "Did you say the mans name was James and that he was drunk when he got home?"

"Yea."

"I met him the day before I found you. Viktor and I stopped for one beer in a muggle bar and he was babbling about how he was going to teach his wife a lesson," Ron looked at Hermione and frowned. "If I known you where his wife I would have taught him a lesson on never hurting _my_ friends."

Hermione was surprised to hear this but she smiled a bit. "Thanks Ron but we can't change the past, now can we?"

"No I suppose not," Ron muttered softly and then looking at Hermione. He felt so bad she had this sort of past and when he got the chance he was going to fix it if he could.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys. I finally finished this chapter. I spent like a week reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It is very good and it is like my favorite book. I won't give anything away in case some of you haven't read it yet but it is good but also a bit sad. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Hermione watched from the door as Ron set off to work with Victor to work. She had kept Ron from work for a month and she knew it was time for him to go back especially since soon they would be having games. She sighed softly as they moved out of sight and she closed and locked the door so no one could get in.

She knew Ron was worried enough leaving her all alone for the first time. Then there was fact that he was going to let her walk around the house now. She had a feeling the both together made Ron a complete mess but she knew there wasn't anything to worry about. She was bright and knew how to take care of herself but she had no way of convincing Ron that so she gave up.

She looked around Ron's messy apartment and sighed seeing there was so much to do cleaning wise since Ron never kept the place clean. She knew it probably wasn't the best for her to do with her side still hurting and the fact that she was still limping when she walked but she was so used to cleaning no matter what condition. She had been hurt much worse and still cleaning and she loathed it. It was like she was a personal slave before. She knew with Ron things where different though but still she couldn't fight the need to clean Ron's place up considering it was a mess. He had magazines, letters, a few day old plates out everywhere and it bothered her. It seemed like he only cleaned up her dishes to make it seem like he was normally a clean person.

She sighed not really knowing the answer and started to gather any sort of dish or trash she found. She put the dishes and put them in the sink then cast a charm to make them wash themselves. She put the trash into the trashcan and noticed the kitchen was a complete mess as well. "Oh Ronald, can't you at least tidy up a bit now and then?" she mumbled as she started sorting through everything.

Within an hour she had the kitchen clean and sparkling. She had sorted everything and it looked prefect to her. She knew it was probably as clean as it had ever been since the day Ron moved it but that to her was just a guess. Of course the fact she could do magic freely now made everything a lot faster.

She smiled at her work in the kitchen before turning her full attention to the living room which seemed to look a lot worse. She went over to the coffee table and started sorting things. She found lots of letters from Harry, Viktor, Ginny, and a lot of the Weasley's and in each letter she saw she was the topic of their conversation. She got very mad about that. She wasn't that popular. She'd been around for a month so she couldn't understand why they where talking about her. She read a few of them and saw that they where all telling Ron to keep Hermione close since no one else wanted to lose her again.

Having enough she put the letters aside. She wasn't planning on leaving the wizarding world ever again. She didn't want to go back to the muggle world though she had yet to inform this to anyone. She sorted through everything on the coffee table and finished an hour or so later since she did it all by hand. She sighed once everything was sorted through and she had put everything in a special place on the coffee table.

As soon as she started to clean the rest of the living room she used her wand for most of it. It was still very dirty so even with a wand it took a while to finish. She couldn't believe how dirty Ron's place actually was. Just as she finished she could hear Ron unlocking the door then push it open.

She smiled and ran over and hugged him which she guessed had surprised him since he backed up a bit but moved closer and hugged her once he noticed it was her. She knew now that Ron wasn't used to anyone hugging him the moment he walked in through the door. "How was your day Ron?" she asked as she smiled at him brightly.

"Very good," Ron told her as he took his cloak and his shoes off. "How was your-" he looked around the house and saw it was clean and almost felt like he was going into shock. "H-Hermione, did you do all this?"

Hermione smiles and nods her head happily. "Yeah I did. This place was a lot messier then I had thought just by looking at it." Her smile faded slowly as she looked at his shocked face. "Ron, are you mad?"

Ron looked around his clean apartment then looked at Hermione who was frowning and looked as though she was about to cry thinking she'd done something wrong. He sighed and went to her and embraced her into a hug. "It is okay Hermione. This place looks amazing."

Hermione smiled a bit and looked at Ron. "So, you aren't mad at me for what I did?" she asked quietly.

Ron couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Of course not Hermione. This place looks great, better then it ever did."

Hermione couldn't help but smile and she walked Ron into the kitchen and set him down at the table. "I am going to make dinner for us tonight, okay?"

Ron gets up and pushes Hermione gently into a chair. "Oh no you don't. You worked enough for the day. Let me cook dinner."

"But Ron-"

"No buts Hermione. Now go relax and let me do the work for the rest of the night," Ron told her giving her a look telling her to just listen to him.

Hermione sighed in defeat and looked at Ron. "Okay Ron," she said very quietly as she watched Ron cook dinner for them.

"Ron… I read some of your letters today."

Hermione did not look at Ron. She knew this wasn't exactly the best way to break a small silence.

Ron stopped what he was doing and looked at Hermione very angrily. "Why where you looking at _my_ mail?"

Hermione looks at Ron slowly then sighed. "I was cleaning the living room and I couldn't help but read the letters you'd left out. I saw everyone telling to not let me leave to live with the muggles again and stuff."

"Hermione, you don't-"

"I understand Ron. I am not stupid," Hermione said quietly and then looking into his blue eyes. "I just wanted you to be the one and only to know for now that I am planning on spending my life in the wizarding world for the rest of my life."

"I understand Ron. I am not stupid," Hermione said quietly and then looking into his blue eyes. "I just wanted you to be the one and only to know for now that I am planning on spending my life in the wizarding world for the rest of my life."

Ron's mouth seemed to drop open as soon as Hermione told him this and he couldn't help but hug her. "Hermione, that is great. We'll get to see you and spend time with you. You have no idea how much we missed you. That is why we wanted you to stay around, so you wouldn't leave to live as a muggle again."

"I didn't want to live as a muggle to begin with," Hermione told Ron.

"Yeah but you had no choice it seemed like," Ron said quietly as he finished cooking dinner and gave her a plate. "Hey 'Mione, why'd you clean my place today? I mean, it makes no sense."

Hermione ate a bit before looking at Ron, licking her lips a bit. "Why not? It makes perfect sense to me."

"Ummm…. care to explain Hermione?"

Hermione took another bite of her food. "Well I am used to cleaning. It was what I always did before. I was always home alone so I would shop, clean or sneak reading a book," she told him.

"You weren't allowed to read?"

"Not supposed to but I did anyways but I was never caught," Hermione admitted as she ate then laughed a bit. "Just as long at the house was clean and there was food in the fridge I could do whatever I pleased from the rest of the time as long as I didn't get caught."

"You broke… rules?!"

"Ha ha, very funny Ronald," Hermione said, eating her dinner looking at Ron.

"So, you are used to the cleaning?"

"Yea, I am. If you don't like it I will stop while I am here," Hermione said quietly as she ate, not looking at Ron as she spoke.

"No, it is alright. Just no more reading my mail and please don't clean like every single day, deal?" Ron smiled as he looked at Hermione smiling at her.

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled a bit. "Okay, deal. I can do that," she told him, finishing as she put her empty plate into the sink.

"Good," Ron got up and put his plate in the sink after her then looked at her. "Now go get into bed. You've worked a lot today," he told her and pointing toward his room where she was sleeping.

Hermione quietly did as she was told and got into bed. She looked around Ron's room as she lay in bed and sighed. "I'll have to do this room tomorrow," she muttered before moving around and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay everyone I am finally back and with a new chapter of A Second Chance. I hope that you guys will like it. I will admit it is kind of bad considering it is just Ron's thoughts but still it is pretty good especially since I wrote it in two hours. I would say it turned out pretty well. Anyways guys, Enjoy.**

* * *

Ron sat on the couch looking through a box of old pictures and letters. He had put everything from his Hogwarts years in a box a long time ago and put it away trying to forget about Hermione at the time. Now that he had her back in his life he was okay with looking at everything again. He looks at all the pictures of him, Harry, and Hermione. Hermione was next to him and they were all smiling and laughing.

Looking at all the pictures he remembered how Hermione always wanted to be next to him but Harry wanted her to be away from him. He chuckled a bit remembering how they'd debate about it for a while before finally just getting together for the pictures. The pictures brought back so many thoughts to him.

As he looked through the box of pictures he noticed one was missing from it. There had been one picture of him and Hermione, one he had always liked. He had remembered keeping the picture but he didn't know where it could have gone. It was weird how the picture seemed to disappear.

He sighed, giving up on looking for it right now though he wished he knew where it was. It was the only picture he had of just him and Hermione, it was special to him. He would find it eventually he supposed though it bothered him still.

Also in the box he kept a lot of his old letters from Hermione. He had remembered how Ginny would run around the Burrow singing whenever she got her hands on a letter from Hermione for him. It made him laugh a bit how Ginny was always tormenting him because she found out he had a crush on her. He had to laugh at the thought of it and when Fred and George got to the letter first they made it even worse. It annoyed him then but now he just had to laugh at the memories.

Although he and Hermione just talked like normal friends he still kept the letters. They weren't any little love notes or anything, just a way to talk over the summer though she'd always come to his place for half the summer. It was nice but he still liked looking at what they used to talk about.

He sighed, putting the letters and picture in the box. He had to admit that though Hermione was gone he still liked her like he used to. If she left him again he wasn't sure he could take it again. It was a surprised he made it the first time she left him and Harry. Now that he had her back he hoped he could maybe get her back.

It had been months since he found Hermione again and since then his feelings have slowly started come back. Though they never really left him they kind of just were forgotten so he wouldn't be in pain from them. Now that she was back he had to admit he had to let them come back. He loved her and he couldn't change that, not ever.

Ron let out a sigh and put the box away quietly knowing it was very late at night and Hermione was asleep. He went to his room and opened the door to see Hermione asleep and a picture frame on the floor next to the bed. Quietly he went in and picked it up to see the picture of just him at Hermione and he smiled. He guessed she'd found is when cleaning and put it in a picture frame. It was a surprise to him that he hadn't noticed she had it before. He put the picture up on his dresser then went over and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well 'Mione," he whispered to her then going quietly out of the room and closing the door.

He went to the couch and lay down, pulling the blanket on top of him. It surprised to him that Hermione had put that picture in a frame, much less found it. He had never felt this happy that he almost wanted to cry, even a bit. It had just surprised him but made him a bit happy. He wasn't sure if it meant something but he hoped it did.

It took him a while to actually get sleepy. He couldn't help but think about Hermione in his mind. There were so many questions he wanted the answers to but didn't know how to get. It made him wonder if they'd ever even get answered at all but he had hopes that he would get them eventually. All these questions though could only be answered by Hermione and Hermione only.

Of course he had to admit he didn't want to hurt her anymore then she already was. With what had happened to her, it amazed him she was that strong. To make it through such a thing for that long. It amazed him though he really wished she didn't have to go through something like that. He wanted to give her a second chance to have a good life and he'd do anything to make it happen.

He felt she didn't deserve to be treated like she had been and wasn't going to happen again. What kind of women would want to be treated horribly? He was going to make sure that Hermione never would again. It happened to her once but not again, or so he hoped at least. He would try and make sure of it though.

Though if she loved him back then he knew he could give her a nice life. Give her the perfect second chance to live her life the way she wanted to live it. No getting treated badly or getting beat up. He was going to treat her right always. Besides what guy would do such a thing to a women or girl.

Well he was going to give Hermione her second chance no matter what it took. In his mind that was what was decided. He was going to make it happen.

And with that thought he finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. Look finally I updated. Sorry I've been so busy lately. I always say that but it has gotten worse. I have a little more time now though so hopefully I will finish this story up soon. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Please leave me some reviews.**

* * *

Hermione in Ron's bed and sighed. She hated being stuck in this room now. It had been months and she felt so bad. This was Ron's room and his bed but he refused to take it back. She offered to sleep on the couch but he said he couldn't let her do such a thing while she was in pain.

This of course confused her because she felt so much better. She didn't want to leave though besides the fact she had no where to go. Even though she felt a lot better, she didn't want to leave Ron.

Sighing she picked her book up off the table next to the table. It was the only thing for her to do in the room by herself. Though it didn't bother her much, she loved reading but the fact she knew Ron was out in the living room by himself made her feel a little bit bad, leaving him all by himself. She knew he was used to it though since before she got there he was all alone.

Quietly, she read her book listening to Ron out in the living room. It was one of her favorite thing to do. Ron was interesting to listen to sometimes. She giggled a bit and listened as Ron seemed to be tripping over things.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione called out of the room from the bed. He was obviously yelling at objects he was tripping over them. She jumped a bit when Ron's head popped in through the door and he was red in the face a little bit.

"I am fine. Things were getting in my way was all but I am alright," Ron told her and he watched her burst into laughter. "Yea, yea, laugh at my klutziness."

"Sorry, I can't help it."

Ron couldn't help but laugh as he watched Hermione laugh as well and it was nice. It made him smile and laugh himself. "It is alright 'Mione," he told her quietly and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. In that instant they both got quiet and looked into each others eyes. Hermione had a small blush in her cheeks and she looked away from Ron a little bit.

Gently Ron took her book from her and marked her page before closing the books. "Sorry 'Mione but is it alright if I talk with you about something?"

Hermione looked at Ron curiously but nodded her head gently as she answered, "sure Ron, what is it?"

Now the hard part.

How was he going to tell Hermione he loved her? He couldn't do it when they were at school so what was he going to do now. It had only been a few months since she'd been living here with him again.

There was just a long silence and Ron started to get redder and redder in the face. It seemed like hours though it was only a few minutes before someone finally spoke and it was Hermione.

"Ron, you are really red? Are you sure what you want to tell me is that important?"

Ron looked at Hermione, how could he tell her? It was just so hard for him, like it had been years ago. "No, I want to tell you. I just don't know how to tell you. It isn't easy at all really."

"Don't worry, I won't get mad. Just tell me." Hermione gently put her hand on Ron's and held it tightly as she looked at him. "I promise, whatever it is you can tell me."

Of course the moment Hermione touched his hand his face was about as pink as it could ever get. "I-I…" He looked into her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Hermione, I love you. I have since I first met you at Hogwarts. I still do love you and I've never stopped even when you were gone."

Once he finished he took his hand away from hers and looked away from her. He hated rejection and the fact he was telling her this now was weird. Besides, what if she only thought of him just as a friend?

Hermione looked at Ron even after he finished but she didn't say anything. She just thought to herself and she knew she loved him to, she always had. That was why she had been so jealous of Lavender Brown when Ron was dating her.

Gently she put her hand on his cheek and moved his head up to look her in the eyes. "I love you too Ron, I always have. Why do you think I hated Lavender Brown so much? Didn't you notice?"

Ron looked at her and smiled a bit to hear that she loved him to but then frowned when she talked about Lavender Brown. "Not really. I mean you seemed a little upset about her but I didn't know you were jealous of her because you loved me."

"Well it is in the past now so it is fine."

He smiled gently loving how Hermione was like that, keeping the past in the past. Slowly he moved closer to her she kissed her soft lips gently. "'Mione, I promise to love and take care of you," he whispered to her gently.

She smiled and kissed him back gently then rested her forehead against his. "I promise to love and take care of you too because you too need to be taken care of. If I didn't, this place would never be clean." She giggled a bit and Ron laughed.

"Yes, very true."

Hermione laughed and scooted over in the bed a little and patted next to her so Ron could sit next to her. He did and put his arm around her and held her close to him. She gently put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes gently.

"I love you Ron Weasley," she whispered softly, within a few minutes though she had fallen asleep.

"I love you to Hermione, I always will," Ron whispered back as he held her close to him and not letting go.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here you guys I got another chapter up and quickly for once. I hope you all enjoy. I spent a lot of time on it so hopefully it is good.**

* * *

Ron woke up to find himself in his bed and Hermione cuddled up next to him. Now he knew what happened wasn't a dream, he'd finally told Hermione that he loved her. Smiling, he kissed her forehead gently and looked around his room a bit.

It had been a couple of months since he'd actually slept in here. He wasn't going to let Hermione sleep on the couch though. She deserved his nice bed and not the couch so he wasn't going to let her.

"Ron."

Ron looked at Hermione as soon as he heard his name and she looked at him sleepily. "Good morning 'Mione," he said softly, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and cuddled closer to him. "Good morning to you to." She laughed a little and glanced at him. "Might I add, it is very comfortable sleeping here cuddled up to you. It is nice and warm."

Ron chuckled and the bed vibrated a little bit making Hermione giggle. "Well I am glad it is comfortable for you," he told her softly then kissing her lips gently. "I'll do my best to keep you comfortable."

She blushed just a little bit and smiled at him. "My Ronnie will keep me comfortable every time I sleep."

"Ronnie?"

She laughed and nodded her head. "What is wrong with Ronnie? You call me 'Mione all the time and I love it. Why can't I do that to you to?"

Well, she did have a point. His face slowly turned red and he kissed her gently. "Alright, you can. But not in front of my family please."

"But that is no fun Ron."

"Well you won't have to listen to Fred and George make fun of you, I will," Ron told her and then kissing her again.

She laughed then looked at him with a smile. "Ron, can we go visit them? Out of all the time I have been here and I have only gotten to see Harry and Ginny. I want to see your family and we can tell them about us."

Ron was in shock Hermione was asking this but happy a little. "Well, I don't know. I am sure they would like to see you. As for telling them about us, I don't know."

"Ronald Weasley! They are your family. They should know." Hermione told him seriously then laughing while Ron looked at her curiously for a few minutes. "Wow, just like always."

He smiled and kissed her head gently. "What are you ever going to do with me?"

She thought for a few minutes then smiled looking at him with a smile. "I am going to love you and keep you all to myself. Does that sound good?"

"I like that plan 'Mione," he told her then getting up out of bed and helping her out of bed. "Now, since I don't think I'll find a way out of this go ahead and get changed. We can spend the day with my family."

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron's cheek then pushing him out of the room so she could have her privacy while getting dressed. This was exciting for her. She would get to see her favorite family and she'd finally be allowed out of the house for once.

After changing she carefully walked out to the living room to see Ron waiting for her. He smiled at her and put his arm around her helping her. He knew she was still a little weak from her scars. He held on to her tight and apparated to outside the Burrow and he helped her walk to the door.

Quietly he opened the door and peeked his head inside and heard his family in the living room, Ginny and Harry as well. He helped Hermione in and closed the door behind him quietly. "Wait here 'Mione," he whispered and she nodded her head.

He smiled and walked to the living room where his family was. "Hey guys, I dropped by to visit for a bit."

Ginny squealed and jumped up off of Harry's lap and ran over to her brother and hugged him. She saw Hermione standing by the door smiling at Ginny. "Ronald, why didn't you tell me you brought a guest!" She let go of Ron and ran to Hermione and hugged her.

"Ginny! You ruined it!" Ron yelled at her and got the sad puppy face as he turned and looked at his sister.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know."

Molly looked at her son curiously wondering what guest Ron had brought with him. "Ronald, darling, what guest?"

Ron looked at his mum and smiled and went over to Hermione and Ginny. "Go Ginny, it is my job to bring my guest." He put his arm around Hermione and she walked with him to the living room.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley."

Molly got tears in her eyes and ran over to Hermione quickly. "Hermione, darling, how have you been? Ronald's been taking good care of you right?"

"Yes he has Mrs. Weasley. He'd been doing a great job," Hermione told Molly then looking around at the family surrounding her.

"Now you know why I didn't want to come. It meant I'd have to share you," Ron whispered to Hermione who giggled a bit in response.

"Sorry, can you forgive me?" Hermione whispered back to Ron.

"Of course I can," Ron whispered and then moving her chin to look him in the eyes and he kissed her gently, forgetting his whole family was standing there. "I love you, Hermione," he told her as he smiled gently.

"I love you to, Ron," Hermione told him then getting up on her toes. "Your family was just watching us. I hope you know that," she whispered to him.

Ron's face got bright red as he looked at his family and they all ran over to him and hugged him and Hermione and saying how happy they were for them.

"Hermione, this is great. You finally get to be with Ron and he'll finally shut up," Ginny told Hermione and then laughing a bit. "Ron can never keep his shut about you."

"GINNY!" Ron yelled, his face as bright pink as it could get while Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"Don't worry Ron, Hermione used to never keep her mouth shut," Ginny told her brother to make him feel better.

"Hey! Ginny! That was our secret and it was just one time," Hermione said and sticking her tongue out at Ginny.

"More like a whole year," Ginny replied and Hermione glared at Ginny. "Sorry Hermione. I will stop."

"Thank you."

"So how long is Ron allowing you in our presence Hermione?" Ginny asked smiling at Ron innocently.

"I will let her stay as long as she wants to. I want her to be happy and she wanted to come here and spend time with you guys so when she is ready to leave, she just has to tell me and we will," Ron informed Ginny then hugging Hermione close to him and kissing the top of her head. "All I ask is you all be careful with her."

"Don't worry Ron. She'll be fine."

Ron and Hermione spent the day with the Weasley family and had a good time though Ron insisted on going every where that Hermione went to. The family all had a nice dinner together. When it was over Ron took Hermione back to his apartment for the night and he knew there was no way she was going there without him. It was embarrassing already but he knew when he wasn't there it would be worse.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am sorry I did a bad job with Viktor in the story and I am sorry. I made him totally out of character and I am really sorry about that. I hope you like it though it was written in a few hours.**

* * *

Ron woke up early and kissed Hermione's forehead gently before getting out of bed

Ron woke up early and kissed Hermione's forehead gently before getting out of bed. For the past week he'd started sleeping in the bed with Hermione. He felt bad because they were doing this when they had just gotten together. It was what she wanted though, she asked him to. They would lie in bed and talk before Hermione would usually be the first to fall asleep.

He walked around his room quietly, trying to let Hermione sleep still without being woken up. He changed into jeans and a red t-shirt then went over to Hermione and kissed her again. "Sleep well. See you when I get home," he whispered softly and brushing her out of her face a bit.

Quietly he walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to make himself a small breakfast. Just simply toast and eggs, fast to make and fast to eat. He needed that so he could get to work early and have time to talk with Viktor for a while some. It wouldn't be for long but he had to talk to someone and it defiantly wasn't going to be his family, that was for sure.

Once he finished he put his plates in the sink and found scarp paper and wrote Hermione a note:

_Hermione,_

_Don't worry about the dishes. I will take care of it when I get home. I love you._

_Love,_

_Ron_

He put the note where he knew she would find it once she got up because he knew she would leave his room, even he didn't want her to. It wasn't like her was home to stop her from doing so, even when he was home he couldn't.

Laughing at the thought he walked out the door and locked it behind him so that no one could get in and try to hurt Hermione. If anyone would get in it was Ginny and Harry but he told them not to, didn't mean they listened. Though Hermione never said they came so he supposed it was true.

It was just like his normal walk to work, quiet with no one to talk to which left him to think which he liked sometimes and then sometimes he didn't. Of course not today since all he had thought about so far this morning was Hermione and only her. Not saying it was a bad thing for him but he often paid very little attention to the world around him when he did.

Surprisingly he met Viktor before going in for practice when Viktor was always there really early. Ron hadn't thought he'd left that early but he guessed he had or had walked faster then normal. When they got inside Ron looked at Viktor and then down, not sure how to bring up the subject.

"So, how is Hermione doing Ron?"

Ron was surprised to hear this but also not really at the same time. He knew Viktor and Hermione were just friends and Viktor had as much right as anyone to know. The two of them started to change for their practice. Though it wouldn't be considered a job by most it was to him and Viktor

"She is doing very well. She might be ready to live on her own if she wants to," Ron said quietly, hating just saying much less thinking of such a thing.

"But you don't want her to do that, do you?"

"Don't want her to do what?"

"Leave and live on her own in a house… you know away from you."

Ron looked down, that was true and everyone knew it without even having to ask. "Not really. I want her to stay with me. I love her Viktor, I really love her and after her being gone for so long I don't want to lose her again," his voice slowly seemed to get lower as he finished.

"Yeah but is that what she wants?"

That was one thing Ron had no clue about. He knew Hermione loved him and wanted to be with him, but he didn't know if she wanted to stay there. But that brought what he wanted to talk about with Viktor

"I am not sure really but I will find out."

"How do you plan on doing that Ron?"

Ron looked at Viktor for a few minutes and then looked down quietly for a moment. "I'm thinking about asking her to marry me. Viktor, I know I love her and I want to be with her so badly."

Viktor dropped his broom which he was just picking up at Ron said this and turned to look at Ron. "You can not be serious Ron. Don't you think you are rushing things just a little bit?"

"Maybe a little but I just, I know her and I really love her. I always have ever since I met her even if I tried to hide it for years," Ron told Viktor as he got his broom and looked up at Viktor.

Viktor wasn't looking back though; he was already heading out towards the field. "Think about it a little more before you choose Ron."

Ron sighed; no one was ever going to understand they way he thought and he knew it so he wondered why he wanted people's opinions on his actions. He was positive about his choice and he hoped everything would work out. He was ready to get Hermione her second chance.

To let Hermione have a smile with him, get a job, and not have to worry about getting harmed by anyone. It was a secret promise to himself he for now and he was going to make it happen.

Now all he could do was wait and hope that Hermione would agree.


End file.
